


The world is ugly but you're beautiful to me

by Historymaker99



Category: Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:36:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historymaker99/pseuds/Historymaker99
Summary: Sophia has been in a orphanage for almost all her life what happens when she finds out she's the biological younger sister of phil lester who was sent to an orphanage by mistake as a baby?





	1. Chapter 1

Sophia smiles as she watches her two favorite youtubers. Dan and phil never cease to make her laugh and it was her only happiness besides her music here in the orphanage. She had a crush on dan and phil seemed like the guy she would want as a best friend. Sophia slammed the laptop shut as the headmistress strolls in as she hates anything that doesn't give the orphanage occupants education. 

“Good day miss Thornton” she says in a high pitched voice. “Good morning madam Roger” she says politely back in a way that almost makes her gag with sickly sweetness. Madam Roger sniffs her nose in disgust with a humph. “Miss Thornton I wish you wouldn't wear such vulgar attire” she says pointing to sophia’s mcr shirt. “I enjoy their music madam”.

“Well I have some news it seems your parents didn't abandon you as a child at the hospital in London”. “Wait what”?! “Inside voice miss Thornton”! “Sorry”. “Anyway it seems the records were mixed up as you and another child share the same name it seems both of you were sent to orphanages and one of you was supposed to stay with your family and your last name is a tad different”. “What is it”? “Your real true last name is Lester Sophia”. “Then my name is Sophia Lester”? “Yes that's what I just said” madam Roger says with a roll of her eyes. “It seems you have an older brother too and he's flying in from England and he should be here tomorrow”. Sophia gulped. What if he doesn't like me?

Sophia decided to wear her phandom shirt with a chibi phil and dan on it and the word phandom is written in black cursive while the shirt is white. She pulls on blue jeans and black low top converse. She grabs her candy apple red headphones and snaps them on and on her phone she taps on YouTube and clicks on one of her favorite dan and phil gaming videos five nights at Freddy's. 

She walks to the dining room for breakfast watching her phone as she eats her pancakes and eggs. She washes it down with milk and heads to the front office of the orphanage. “Your brother will be here soon miss th-Lester”. “Yes madam”. Sophia continues to watch videos till suddenly her headphones are ripped off her head. She glares angrily at madam Roger. 

“Your brother is here and it seems he's brought a friend so act nice and maybe your brother will adopt you” she says snappily. Sophia gulps as madam Roger leads her to the meeting room. 

Sophia hears British voices as she gets closer but she can't tell what they're saying. Madam Roger opens the door. “Go on in then” she says. Sophia goes to walk in when she freezes. “Hello” she says gasping. “Are you Sophia” the black haired boy says. She nods eyes wide. “Well of course she is” the brown haired boy says rolling his eyes. “Sorry this is dan my friend and I'm-”. “I know who you are” Sophia breathes. “No s-sorry that sounded creepy you're phil Lester and dan Howell two of my favorite youtubers”. “Aww she's a fan” dan says. “It's really great to meet my sister” phil says walking over to hug her. “Is this a dream”? Dan and phil laugh. “Nope”.


	2. Chapter 2

Phil signs the papers and Sophia follows them out of the orphanage with her things in a duffle bag. “Sorry to ask” Sophia says. “But will I be staying with you I don't want to be a burden as we don't really know each other just yet”. “She's too precious” dan says. “You're not going to be a burden” phil says as they get into a cab to head to the airport.

After a long flight They finally reach the apartment where she will be staying with them. “So” Sophia says. “Sorry if it takes a bit to get used to living with you guys and I'll try not to fangirl”. This causes them to laugh. “Don't worry we won't judge you” dan says. “So it says you need to repeat your final year of highschool” phil says reading Sophia’s profile. Sophia hangs her head in shame. “I-i lived with a foster family and I basically had to fend for myself and I was swamped with schoolwork and I failed even though I tried so hard”. 

By now she's crying. Phil comes over and hugs her. “Don't worry little uh sis we can help you with school”. “Wait what do you mean you had to fend for yourself” dan asks. “I was beaten and neglected okay” she said her voice wavering. “Oh my god” dan whispers as he walks over to hug her. “It'll be okay” he whispers.

Sophia is sent to school and she's really nervous for her first day. “I feel like a proud parent” phil says. “She's your sister not dil” dan says. Sophia laughs. “Well here I go” she says heading to the front door of the school. She waves goodbye a final time and heads inside. Her time here though will be full of great classes and nightmares. 

Sophia storms into the apartment tears in her eyes. “So how was-” dan stops completely after seeing her face. “Hey what happened” he asks. “H-horrible people I don't know British culture” she said. “Besides Harry Potter Sherlock broadchurch and doctor who I'm clueless”. “I was called a freak for my band shirt and also an American idiot nobody likes my personality maybe I should have just never gone to school I've thought of ending it you know and those thoughts are starting to come back”. 

“STOP”! Sophia flinches at dans loud voice. “Don't ever say anything like that again” he says. Sophia turns to look at him tears in his eyes. “Don't ever think of going that far” he whispers. “You have a family now phil he's getting to know you and he'd be heartbroken to lose his sister so soon after finding you”. “I would be pretty upset too because well I've grown attached to you Sophia I don't know if it's a crush or what but I can't seem to take my mind off of you you're a beautiful girl who deserves happiness”. 

Sophia is sobbing. “N-nobody's ever told me anything like that dan”. Dan walks over and gives her a slightly awkward hug. “I know this is sudden but would you consider being my girlfriend”? She nods. “S-sure”. Dan kisses her gently and this makes Sophia's heart heal a bit. “Now how about pizza and a movie” he says. Sophia nods. “Sure also do we need to keep this from phil he may flip I don't know”. “Maybe but just for now”. “We’ll tell him and hopefully he approves”.


	3. Chapter 3

Sophia and dan curl up on the couch when phil isn't home because they're scared about what he would say. Sophia snuggles into dans side his arm around her shoulder as they watch tv. (It's been about a month since she moved in.) Sophia is humming under breath softly one of her favorite songs. “Are you humming my chemical romance” dan asks. She blushed. “Y-yeah”. “What other kind of music do you like? Panic at the disco, fall out boy, Green Day and other random stuff”. “Wow it's creepy how much we’re alike” he mumbles. “Maybe I should call you sunshine” he whispers. “You know like from danger days”. “Sure death defy”. Sophia doesn't see dans small smile.

They hear the front door click open and they literally throw themselves away from each other. “Hey guys I'm back” phil calls into the room. “H-hey phil” Sophia says her face flustered. “So I know we haven't had much bonding time so I got you this girl pikachu plush with a bow”. “I know I should have asked if you liked pokemon-” Sophia got up from the couch and pulled phil in for a tight hug. “Thanks phil I've loved pokemon since I was little”. “R-really”? “Yeah”. “Well then you're definitely my sister” he says laughing. 

Sophia sits up gasping for air. She has had an awful nightmare of bad memories she doesn't want to bring up. She grabs the pikachu phil bought her and hugs it tight as she feels a panic attack coming on. She sobs and bursts into tears. 

There's a knock on the door and Sophia looks up to see the door opening and in steps dan. Hey he whispers. “Sorry if I woke you”. “Well your room is right beside mine and I was up late working on some videos when I heard crying”. “What's wrong” he whispers walking over and sitting on the bed beside her. “I-it's just that I had a nightmare of some bad memories”. “Of your foster father”? Sophia nods. “Oh sunshine”. “He-he would beat me if I didn't do things right and when my foster mom and him would fight he’d take it out on me and their son he was about 6 years younger than me and I would take beatings so he wouldn't I mean he was just a little kid dan he didn't deserve it”. 

Sophia is sobbing rocking back and forth now and dan pulls her close. “Shh it's alright” he whispers. “He's across the ocean he can't hurt you now”. “I also have a f-fear of being hit” she whispered. “Ever since then if I hear arguing like with my next foster parents I'd have panic attacks because I was scared that foster father was going to come hit me”. “Well I promise you I won't hit you and that's a promise I won't break”. 

Sophia yawns a bit. “You really need to get some sleep alright”? Sophia nods. As dan goes to stand to leave Sophia clutches onto his shirt. “S-sorry” she squeaks. “I don't know what came over Me”. Dans eyes soften and he gets into her bed and past the space beside her. He pulls her close kissing softly. “I won't leave you” he says. “Just leave before phil finds out”. “I care more about you resting than phil finding out about us”.

The next morning Sophia wakes up and feels something around her waist. She opens her eyes and finds her head on dans chest his arm wrapped around her waist her arm around his torso and their legs untwined. She blushed bright red and softly tries to move. Dan sleepily opens his eyes. “Hey sunshine” he whispers. She giggles. “hey death defy”. 

They go to kiss when Sophia's door slams open. “SOPHIA DAN’S NOT IN HIS BED-” he freezes when he sees dan and Sophia together. “What is this” he yells. He jerks dan out of bed. “Are you taking advantage of my sister”?! “No of course not” dan says. “Then what's this”?! Sophia stutters to speak and phil marches over. “What's going on Sophia”?! Sophia's eyes widen in terror and she begins to shake. “Don't hit me” she sobs. Phils eyes widen. “Wait what y-you thought I was going to hit you”? “Oh my god no”. 

Dan steps in and explains how he was helping Sophia after she had a panic attack and he told phil what Sophia had told him the night before. “I'm so sorry I didn't know” phil says. He walks over to sophia who's still in bed. “Can you forgive me please for yelling”. She nods and gives him a hug. “But seriously are you two dating”? They nod and explain to phil exactly how they began dating. “Dan your my best friend but if you hurt her then I'm sorry your out”. Sophia hugs dan gently. “Oh and no sleeping together”. “Phil” dan yells. Sophia squeaks her face red. Phil laughs and dan runs after him. Sophia smiles as she feels everything is going to be okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Sophia come on a walk with me” dan says. “Phil is busy making a video so we can go out and get some errands done so we don't disturb him”. Sophia nodded. “Sure I'll go”.

Sophia pulls on her jacket and sneakers and heads to the front door to meet up with dan. They walk down the extremely long flight of stairs and head outside. “Do we have time to sightsee” she asks. “Sure where would you like to go”? “Probably see the palace and I'd like to go to Baker Street”. “You a fan of the Sherlock Holmes books or the show” he asks. “Both”. “Well then that's where we're going”.

Dan hails a cab and Sophia sits beside him in the backseat. He takes her hand in his and she smiles slightly. Sophia takes out her phone and turns it to pokemon go. “Do you have a favorite out of those pokemon” dan asks. She nods. “My houndoom”. “I walked a lot to get him candy and he kind of grew on me”. Dan kisses her softly. “You get more and more cute everyday”. Sophia blushed bright red.

They reach the museum. Dan keeps a hold on Sophia's hand. “It's busy here” he says. “Don't want to get separated”. Three girls come up to them. “OMG it's dan Howell”. “H-hi” dan says clearly nervous. “Who's this” one of the girl asks. “And why is she holding your hand”. Sophia looked at dan wide eyed. Should we tell them or not? 

“Well interesting story actually this is Sophia she's phils younger sister who as a mixup was sent to an orphanage in America and phil brought her here to live with us”. “Ohh that's so sad” the girls say. Ugh I don't want their pity. “That still doesn't explain why she's holding your hand dan”. That's it! 

“I'm his girlfriend” she says. “If you have anything against it take it up with phil he's approved and we’re leaving”. Sophia pulls dan out of the museum and she's shaking. “Are you okay” dan asks her worriedly. “I-I don't know that was scary I thought they were going to hurt me or hate me”. “Nobody could hate you” he whispered kissing her cheek. I just hope he's right.

Once they got home Sophia got on her phone to look at her twitter and tumblr. Her eyes widen as she sees horrible posts all about her. It was those three girls. #dan has a girlfriend and she's horrible she yelled at us and made me cry. There was a video link and Sophia watched in horror as it was of what happened at the museum but it had been edited to look as if Sophia was an awful person. The comments on the video made her feel worse. Oh how awful I feel bad for dan. She's nothing but a whore. 

Tears slid down Sophia's face. She pulled out her phone and turned on I'm not okay by my chemical romance and she turned the volume all the way up so it's blasting. She's sobbing as hard as she can now and she pulls her blanket over head. There's knocking on her door a few minutes later. She gets off the bed wrapped in her light blue blanket. She opens the door and finds dan and phil standing there. “You're playing mcr” dan says. “What's wrong”? She begins crying again and the two of them hug her. 

“There's a video online of me yelling at those three girls and it's edited to seem like I'm just a horrible person and the comments on it are even worse”. Both of the boys eyes are blazing. “Video” dan ask. “Video” Phil says. They bring a camera to Sophia's room and sit Beside her on the bed. “Hey guys” phil says. “I just wanted to introduce a really sweet girl in my life my sister Sophia”. Dan glares at the camera angrily. We shouldn't even have to do this!

“So people have been bullying my sister and it needs to stop”. “Yeah” dan says. “Yes she's my girlfriend and she's the sweetest girl I know and that video that's online was edited Sophia was standing up for herself because the three girls in the video were acting like they were going to hurt her and take me from her but that won't ever happen”. “She's my sunshine and someone's taken her smile and I'm disgusted with anyone who has put a rude comment or written out slurry posts against her”. “Also guys she's taken so no hitting on her”. Dan kisses Sophia on the cheek and she blushes from her blanket cocoon. Phil closes the camera. “Well that should be good enough” he says. “Tell us if this happens again okay” phil asks Sophia. She nods. “Thanks guys


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia and dan decide to go to Starbucks for breakfast. Sophia orders a hot chocolate and he orders his favorite coffee. “I'm go to go to the restroom be right back Sophia” dan says. “Okay I'll find us a booth”. Sophia sits in the booth by the window and she pulls out her phone to check social media while she waits for dan and their drinks to be ready. 

Someone sits across from her and she assumes it's dan. “Hey death defy”. “Why thank you I know I'm pretty hot”. Sophia freezes as that's definitely not dan. “W-who are you and why are you in my booth” Sophia asks her heart racing. “I saw a pretty girl and decided to talk to her is that so wrong”? 

“Yeah it is if they have a Boyfriend which I do so please leave”. “Where is he then”? “He's right here now would you mind getting your fat butt out of the booth and quit upsetting my girlfriend”! The guy’s face pales as he sees dan standing beside the table with his and Sophia's drinks. The guy gets out of the booth and runs off clearly scared.

Sophia scoots over so dan can sit beside her. She lays her head on his shoulder shaking. “I was terrified” she whispers. “I was on my phone when he sat down so I thought it was you dan please forgive me”. “Hey it's not your fault” he says kissing the top of her head. “I-I called him death defy because I thought he was you” she says tears coming to her eyes. “That was supposed to be a special nickname” she says starting to cry. “It's okay sunshine” he says. “I could go and give that guy more of a talking to though”.

“Do you still love me dan”? His heart saddens a bit at this. “Of course you didn't ask for him to flirt with you what kind of question is that”? “S-sorry”. Dan turns Sophia's head to face him and kisses her. “You are the most perfect girl that I've dated” dan says. “Remember I love you and always will”. “I-I love you too dan”.


	6. Chapter 6

Today is Valentine's Day and Sophia is with zoey as they are picking out and buying their last valentine gifts. Sophia smiled as she picked up a stuffed llama that had a heart wrapped around its neck. “Do you think dan would like this” she asked turning to zoey. Zoey smiles and nods energetically. “Of course Sophia dan’s favorite animal is a llama after all”. “Yeah you're right” Sophia says. Oh Dan is going to absolutely love it!

After checking out they head to zoey’s car. “I'm going to sit in the back” Sophia says. “That way I can hold the bags steady so the flowers you bought don't fall over”. “Thanks Sophia” zoey says smiling. 

Sophia dials phil's number. “Hey little sis” he says as he answers. “Hey Phil so is dan home yet”? “Not quite are you and zoey finished with your shopping”? “Yup and we even picked up some cookies too decorated with Valentine's Day icing”. “Sounds great Sophia”. 

Suddenly sophia gasps as she feels someone hit the car from behind. “Sophia”? “Sophia what's wrong” phil asks. The car spins a bit and suddenly Sophia lets out a scream as another car hits them from the side on her door. She and zoey continue to scream as the car spins event more all the way into the emergency lane by the barrier. 

“Sophia”?! “Sophia speak to me” phil yells. “P-philly”? “Sophia what's wrong”?! “Philly” she sobs. “We were hit” zoey yells. “Phil I'm so scared”! “Calm down please Sophia deep breaths”. “I'm calling 911” zoey yells. “My ear hurts phil” Sophia sobs. “Did you hit it”? “The curtain airbag hit me phil” she sobs. “Where are you Sophia”? “Where are you and zoey”? “We're almost to the apartment I guess I don't know my head hurts I'm dizzy”. “Okay stay awake Sophia talk to me”!

Sirens wail as ambulances arrive and a police officer. “Is that an ambulance” phil asks. “Y-yeah” Sophia says. “Okay stay calm Sophia”. The officer and the ambulance driver walk over to the car and zoey gives the details of the crash. An ambulance driver opens the back door to talk to Sophia. “Can you walk miss”? She tried to get up and Sophia shakes her head as she's too dizzy to move. 

The ambulance driver brings over a stretcher and helps Sophia onto it. “What's going on Sophia” phil asks. “A ambulance driver helped me onto a stretcher” she says. “Is there anything you need from the car” the paramedic asks her. She nods. “My stuffed llama and the box of chocolates”. “Also what hospital are you taking us too”? The driver tells her. “Okay p-phil call dan please and tell him that the ambulance is taking me and zoey to the local hospital”. “I will do stay safe till we get there”.

The ambulance ride is terrible and traumatic for Sophia. They have to give her an iv with some pain medication and zoey holds her hand. Zoey doesn't have as much damage as she wasn't on the side that got hit. “I-I want to talk to dan” Sophia sobs. Zoey nods. “Wait till we get to the emergency room and I'll dial the number I promise Sophia”.

They arrive at the hospital and Sophia and zoey are taken to a room with two beds. They go ahead and take some x rays of Sophia’s head since she hit it in the airbag. Zoey takes Sophia’s phone from her purse and dials dan’s number in and Sophia holds the stuffed llama tightly to her chest as the phone rings.

Sophia gives a sigh of relief as she hears dans voice. “Hello Sophia”? “Oh dan” she sobs. “Sophia are you okay sunshine phil called me and told me you were in a accident and I'm getting to the hospital as fast as I can”. “It was so scary” she sobbed. “When will you be here death defy”? “I'm about 5 minutes away and dan said he's almost there as well”. “I love you dan” she sniffled. “I love you too”.

Sophia felt dizzy and shaken as the adrenaline was starting to wear off. Two voices outside the room at the nurses desk made her want to sob in relief. “Is there a Sophia Lester and a Zoe sugg here”? “Yes they're in the room right behind you” she hears a nurse say.

Dan and phil step through the door and that's when Sophia loses it. “Danny Philly” she sobs. “Hey” Zoey says. They say “hi” to zoey and then they turn to Sophia.” Are you okay” phil asks hugging his sister. “Yeah” she says. “I'm sore but other then that I'm okay”. “I was so worried” phil says tears in his eyes. “When I heard you two screaming I didn't know what to think and I panicked”. “Well the main thing is I'm okay now if it's okay with you can I please see my boyfriend”? Phil chuckles. “Of course”.

He steps out of the way to let dan through. “Oh sunshine” dan whispered holding her tightly in a hug. Sophia snuggled into dan’s chest listening to his heartbeat in her ear. “I was so scared I thought we were going to die” she whispers. “When I saw that barrier I just knew we were going to die”. Dan kissed the top of her head tenderly. “Oh love” he whispered. 

He looks down and spots the stuffed Valentine's llama in sophia’s lap. “Sophia who's this little guy” he asks. Sophia smiles as she hands it to him. “This is the llama I picked out for you I was going to give him to you with some chocolate for Valentine's Day”. “Where's the chocolate zoey”? “In the patient belonging bag over there” zoey says. Phil picks up the bag and pulls out the 2 boxes of chocolate. “Ones for you dan and one is for phil”.

“Thank you so much Sophia” dan says kissing her on the cheek. “I have your Valentine's Day gift with me too”. “Phil helped me pick it out and he agreed it was about time I gave you this”. “About time you gave me what”?

Dan bends down on one knee and kaitlyn gasps. “Sophia Paige Lester will you do me the honor of marrying me”? “Daniel James Howell I say yes” she says sobbing as dan puts the ring on her finger. Zoey and phil cheer as the two of them kiss.

The doctor comes in later to tell them that Sophia will be fine. “She’ll just be sore for a few days and she's free to go home just watch her and if her symptoms change come back and we'll check her out again”.

After getting discharged they head out of the hospital trying to find a taxi. Zoey finds one that will take her home and Sophia dan and phil finally flag one down that will take them close to the apartment. Sophia clings to dan the whole way home terrified to be in a car. “It's okay love” he whispers in her ear. 

When they reach home dan and phil help Sophia upstairs. “C-can I stay with you tonight please” Sophia asks dan. “Of course” he says. “Night you two” phil says yawning as he heads to his bedroom.

Dan puts the llama Sophia gave him on his dresser with his other stuffed animals and he pulls out some pjs for Sophia. “So you don't have to be in pain walking to your room to get some clothes” he says. “thanks dan” she says. He leaves the room so she can change. She puts on dan’s black and white eclipse shirt which reaches to her knees and then she puts on one of his black pairs of pajama bottoms and she ties them tightly so they won't fall down. “You can come in now” she calls.

Dan comes in as diana sits down on his bed. “Tv” he asks. “Sure” she says. They turn on the movie channel as some Disney movie starts. Dan sits beside Sophia and they get under the duvet and snuggle together. “I can't believe we're engaged” Sophia whispers. “Is that a good thing” dan asks. “It's a great thing” Sophia says as she turns to kiss dan.


	7. Chapter 7

“I think you should come home with me for Christmas this year” dan says to Sophia as they are sitting on the couch drinking hot chocolate. 

Sophia nods. “If I go with you to meet your parents for Christmas can we go to visit my parents for New Years” Sophia asks. “Of course” dan says kissing her cheek. Sophia sighs. “What's wrong love” dan asks her. “I don't know my parents” she says. “When we go with phil at New Years it will be my first time officially meeting them”. Dan hugs her tightly. “Hey don't worry they are wonderful people” he says. “Really”? “Yes really silly” he whispers. 

Dan and Sophia pack for their trip. “I wish you could spend Christmas with me mum dad and Martin” phil says sadly. “Don't worry phil we'll be there at New Years”. She gives her brother a final hug. “See you in a week phil”. “Alright be safe Sophia”. “We will”!

Dan and Sophia sit snuggled together on the train and Sophia's eyes light up as she watches the scenery outside pass by. Dan chuckles at her. “Is this your first time going on a train Sophia”? She nods. “I was never allowed to go out unless my foster parents allowed it and they rarely ever did”. Dan held Sophia in a hug. This girl had been through so much and all he wanted to do was protect her. 

They reach their stop and dan helps get their luggage together. They step off the train pulling their suitcases behind them. “Where are we meeting your parents dan” Sophia asks. “Over there” dan says pointing to a group of three people. Sophia gulps. “You could have gave me some warning dan”. “Oh it's okay you'll be fine” he says kissing her cheek. 

They reach the three people and Sophia starts shaking. “Sophia this is my dad my mum and my younger brother Adrian”. “N-nice to meet you”. “She's such a dear dan” his mother says. “Why hasn't phil ever told us he had a sister” dan's dad asks. “We'll explain later” dan says holding sophias hand tightly as he sees her tense up.

They reach dan's parents house. “So do you two mind sharing a room” his mom asks. “Of course not” dan says. “We are engaged after all” Sophia says laying her head on dans shoulder. Dan's mum and dads eyes widen. “Wait what”?! “You haven't told them yet” Sophia gasps at dan. “I wanted us to tell them together sunshine”. “How long have you two been engaged” dan's mom asks. “S-since Valentine's Day” dan whispers. Everyone goes silent and Sophia slips off to the bathroom to hide from the awkward situation. 

There's a scratch at the door and Sophia goes to open it. “Bark”! Sophia gasps as a dog squeezes through the door. “Aww who are you sweetie” Sophia asks sitting on the floor as the dog nuzzles against her. “That would be Colin”!dan says walking in. “Well he's such a good boy” Sophia cooes at Colin. “Yeah he is” dan chuckles scratching Colin's ears. “Hey you okay” dan asks sitting beside her on the bathroom floor. “I guess I just wish you would have told me your parents didn't know we were engaged dan”. She lays her head on his chest as he nuzzles her hair softly. 

Later it's time for Christmas Eve dinner. “So how'd you two meet” Dans mum asks. Sophia casts her eyes down tears coming to her eyes. “Sophia was in an orphanage in America dan says. It was one where they keep you till you are 21 officially a adult”. “So she's 5 years younger than you” Dans dad asks. “Yeah she is but she's great and very mature”. “Anyway what happened was phil's mother had a baby girl when phil was 9 years old but the paperwork got mixed up and they were given a girl who had died at birth and Sophia was sent to a foster home in America”. 

“It was found in paperwork that Sophia was the wrong girl only less than a year ago and phil wanted me to go with him to pick her up and I did and that's how we met”. “How did you two start dating” Adrian asks. “Well we had found out that Sophia had never graduated from high school so we set it up for her to go and she had a horrible time and yes she has graduated now but anyway one day she came home clearly upset and I comforted her and she wanted to end it” dan whispered. “You saved my life and we just fell for each other” Sophia says wrapping her arm around dans arm. 

“That's so sweet” dans mum says. “Why did she never finish high school” dan's father asks. Sophia gulps as this brings up those horrible memories. “I'd rather not say” she mumbled. “Not smart enough eh” Dans father says. “Dad” dan says clearly angered. Tears came to Sophia's eyes. “Th-that's not it all” she whimpered. “You don't have to talk about this if you don't want to” dan whispered. “H-he won't stop till I do” she says and turns to face dan's dad. “I was abused” she says. “I was hit each day nothing I did was good enough for my foster father I would try and protect my foster brother from him the best I could as he would beat him too and he was 6 years younger than me”. “He would rip up my homework saying it took time away from my chores and that school was something that was keeping me from being obedient to him the only thing I found refuge in from his tyranny was listening to music reading and watching dan and phil’s videos on YouTube”. Dan's father pales. “Oh my god” he whispered.

That night when it's time for bed Sophia is silent as she heads to bed. “Sophia what's wrong sunshine” dan asks lying beside her and pulling her into his arms. “Th-those memories” she whispered. “I'm scared I'm going to have nightmares death defy”. “I'll be right here if you do” dan says. “I won't leave you I promise”. He kisses her forehead softly as they drift off to sleep.

The rest of the week is uneventful except for a wonderful Christmas Day dinner and Christmas gifts. Dan gets Sophia a heart locket and inside is a picture of the two of them and on the other side is the words sunshine and death defy and a infinity sign. “That's for saying my love for you will be for infinity” dan says. Sophia gets dan a set of mcr plush dolls she sewed herself. “I love them” dan says kissing her on the cheek.

The end of the week comes and Sophia goes to talk to dan's parents by herself. “I wanted to be sure you approved of me before I leave” she says. “Of course” they say. “We can see how happy dan is around you welcome to the family Sophia Lester”.

Dan and Sophia head to the train to head north to meet up with phil at his and Sophia's parent’s house. “I'm so nervous dan”. “It's going to be okay” dan whispers.

They arrive at the train station and they step off the train to see phil with three people. “Phil” Sophia says abandoning her suitcase with dan and running to give her big brother a hug. “Hey Sophia” he says squeezing her tightly. “Are you my daughter”? Sophia slowly backs out of phils hug to face a woman and two men. “Sophia this is mum dad and our older brother Martin”. “N-nice to meet you ma'am”. “You can call miss Lester dear you don't have to call me mum right away”. Sophia gets tears in her eyes as she hugs her. “I've always wanted a real mom” she sobs. “I'm so happy to know my daughter was really alive all this time”. Her dad walks over and hugs her too. “Hi” Sophia says to Martin. “It's amazing to finally meet my little sister” he says hugging her. “Umm I don't know if phil has told you or not but dan and I have some news”. “No he hasn't” her mom says. Sophia smiles and takes dans hand. “We're engaged” she says. “Oh dear that's wonderful” her mom says hugging her. “Dan is such a kind man I know he’ll take care of you”. 

That New Year's Eve they spend it getting to know one another and Sophia refrains from telling her true parents of her past. They watch as the clock ticks closer to midnight and as he clock strikes 12 dan pulls Sophia in for a kiss. “Happy new year sunshine”. “Happy new year death defy”.


End file.
